Dry skin is one of the most common skin disorders among the elderly. Despite the itching, scaling, and compromised self-image experienced by persons with this condition, the elderly and their caregivers appear to accept dry skin as a normal part of aging that cannot be prevented or treated effectively. Research evidence of the assessment of dry skin, of the etiologies and factors that contribute, and of the efficacy and effectiveness of interventions for the treatment of dry skin are sorely lacking in the nursing and medical literature. This study is designed to test the effectiveness of a bathing intervention, which incorporates the measures prescribed in the literature for the treatment of dry skin in the elderly, to advance the research base begun by Frantz and Kinney (1986) on the assessment and variables associated with dry skin in the elderly, and to test the individual and interactive effects of the frequency and mode of bathing. A 2x3 factorial design, manipulating frequency of bathing (1,2, and 4 times weekly) and bathing mode (tub and shower) will be used. A random sample of 300 community based and nursing home subjects, 60 years of age and older, with a medical and nursing diagnosis of dry skin. Fifty subjects in each of the six treatment conditions will comprise the total sample. The Skin Condition Data Form (SCDF) will be used to collect demographic data, history, current bathing practices, and treatment regimes, and observed skin condition data. The full SCDF will be administered during the first two weeks of the study. With the exception of the history, the tool will be administered every two weeks during the 18 week study period, six weeks preintervention, six week during intervention, and six weeks postintervention. Data from the repeated measures of skin condition (dependent variable) at the nine data collection points will be analyzed using multiple analysis of variance to test the significance of six independent variables (treatment conditions). Contrast analysis will be used to determine where specific intergroup differences exist. Intervening variables (age, daily fluid intake, humidity, history, and current skin treatments will also be analyzed using multiple analysis of variance. Findings of this study will be used for future hypothesis testing in the design and implementation of bathing treatments for dry skin in the elderly, including important intervening variables.